Tentang Selembar Kehidupanku
by Ethel M
Summary: "Ini adalah kisah yang aku bawa sampai diriku; Naruto Namikaze, sudah menginjak usia masa dewasa ku. Dan itu akan selalu menetap di dalam ingatanku sampai aku meninggalkan dunia yang fana ini." / AU, OOC, Typo  maybe? . All are Naruto's POV. RnR?


**Tentang Selembar Kehidupanku**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Family/Hurt/Comfort

**Pair : **NaruHina

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

AU, OOC, Typos (maybe?), and all of them.

All are Naruto's POV.

Click **"Back"**please, if you don't like it.

* * *

><p>Ada sedikit kisah tentang selembar kehidupanku yang ingin kubagi dengan kalian. Bila kalian tak ingin mengetahuinya, silahkan meninggalkan aku.<p>

Ini adalah kisah yang aku bawa sampai diriku; Naruto Namikaze, sudah menginjak usia masa dewasa ku. Dan itu akan selalu menetap di dalam ingatanku sampai aku meninggalkan dunia yang fana ini.

Semuanya, berawal saat aku berusia 6 tahun dimana saat itu, aku sudah dapat mengingat berbagai macam hal dengan baik.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tou-san<em>! Kau sudah selesai bekerja?" teriakku yang sedang berlari-lari kecil menuju tempat seseorang yang ku panggil '_Tou-san_'.

"Ya, Naru!" jawab orang itu seraya menangkap ku dalam gendongannya.

"_Tou-san_.." panggilku padanya.

"Hm?" kata yang singkat yang menandakan dia menantikan apa yang akan selanjutnya kukatakan.

"..kita bisa bermain hari ini, besok, dan seterusnya?" tanyaku dengan sedikit ragu.

"Kalau itu maumu, _Tou-san_ akan usahakan. Oke? Jadi, kau tunggu saja di rumah besok. _Tou-san_ akan pulang cepat!" katanya dengan senyum kebahagiaan terukir di bibirnya. Di tempelkan dahinya ke dahiku, dan kami saling berpandangan.

"Janji?" ucapku. "Yup. Kau meragukanku?" tanya balik padaku. "Tak akan pernah." kataku sambil tersenyum menunjukkan gigiku yang berjejer putih nan rapi. "Bagus. Itu baru anak _Tou-san_!" katanya sambil menurunkanku ke bawah dan menggandeng tanganku.

"Hhh.. Minato.. Minato.. kau ini, selalu saja memanjakan Naruto." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang wanita berambut merah yang tak lain adalah _Kaa-_sanku.

"Yah, tak apakan. Sekali-sekali ini. hehe.." _Tou-san_ terkadang tampak kikuk kalau sedang berhadapan dengan _Kaa-san_. Padahal, kalau sedang bekerja dan menghadap bawahan atau pun atasannya, dia selalu tampil keren dan berwibawa.

"'Sekali-sekali' apanya? Naruto itu putramu satu-satunya! Kalau dia sudah besar dan kita sudah tak bisa membantunya lagi, mau jadi apa dia nanti?" bentak _Kaa-san_ pada _Tou-san_ dengan suara yang tentunya tak bisa dibilang pelan.

"Hei, hei.. tenanglah Kushina. Ini masih di kantor. Apa kata orang kalau kita terlihat sedang ribut? Bisa turun reputasiku." Jawab _Tou-san_ mulai terlihat wibawanya sebagai seorang suami.

"Kau ini! di saat seperti ini masih memikirkan reputasimu? Bagaimana dengan anakm—"

"Sudah _Kaa-san_! _Tou-san _juga! Sudah tahu _kaa-san_ seperti apa, masih saja berbuat seperti itu. Sudah! Kita pulang!" kataku sambil menyeret tangan mereka berdua ke parkiran mobil.

"Hai, Naru! Mereka ribut lagi?" tanya seorang wanita yang belakangan ini aku baru tahu kalau dia adalah sekertaris baru _Tou-san_.

"Hah.. kau tahu kan? Seperti biasa." Jawabku sambil menampilkan cengiran khas ku.

"Hahaha! Kau anak yang cerdas Naru! Mereka pasti bangga padamu." Kata tante sekertaris itu sambil mengedipkan satu matanya padaku.

"Kuharap begitu." Kini, aku menjawabnya dengan senyuman tulus, bukan cengiran biasanya.

Lalu, aku mengikuti kedua orang tuaku yang masih sedikit ribut tentang tadi menuju ke mobil kami yang berjenis sedan hitam. Di sana, telah menunggu supir pribadi kami yang sudah terbilang tua. Tetapi, dengan gagahnya ia memberi hormat dan membukakan pintu untuk kami bertiga.

"Sudahlah _Tou-san_, _Kaa-san_. Tenanglah sedikit. Naru ngantuk, cape. Pengen istirahat tau." Protesku pada kedua orang tuaku yang sampai saat ini masih meributkan hal tadi. Entah apa yang membuat mereka bisa mempeributkan hal seperti itu dalam waktu yang lama. Hhh..

"Naru! Bilang pada _Kaa-san_ mu ini agar tidak berisik lagi! Dia terus menceramahi _Tou-san_!"

"Hei! Kau jangan menyuruh Naru untuk bertingkah yang tidak sopan pada orang tua ya!"

"DIAM! DAN BIARKAN NARU ISTIRAHAT!" akhirnya, aku melakukan hal yang sebenarnya tak ingin kulakukan; membentak orang tua.

"B—baik." Jawab mereka bersamaan dan langsung terdiam di tempat masing-masing.

Aku tahu, dan aku mengerti kalau mereka mempeributkan hal sekecil itu hanyalah demi kebaikan diriku dan mereka menyayangiku. Mereka berdua sama-sama ingin yang terbaik bagiku. Tetapi, cara mereka berdua berbeda.

_Kaa-san_ ingin aku tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang mandiri. Maka _kaa-san_ tidak pernah memberiku sesuatu secara instan. Selalu ada syaratnya dan hal itu adalah yang baik untukku. _Tou-san_ ingin aku tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang penuh kasih sayang. Sehingga ia selalu dan terus memanjakan aku.

Dan terkadang, karena perbedaan pendapat seperti ini mereka jadi ribut sendiri. Tapi aku tahu mereka saling mencintai. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin aku lahir? Ya kan? Dan karenanya, walau mereka agak sedikit kekanak-kanakkan kalau menyangkut hal mengenai diriku, aku sangat menyayangi _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_. Mereka adalah yang terbaik bagiku.

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di depan pintu gerbang rumah kami yang seperti benteng pertahanan militer, penjaga di dalam langsung membukakan gerbang lalu meberi hormat selagi kami lewat. Aku, <em>kaa-san<em>, dan _tou-san_ turun dari mobil menuju pintu rumah kami yang tingginya kira-kira hampir 4 meter yang telah terbuka dan mendapati para pelayan membungkuk hormat saat kami melewati mereka.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang Kushina, Minato?" tanya seorang wanita dari lantai 2 rumah kami.

"Ya, kami pulang, Mikoto." Jawab _kaa-san_ pada wanita yang dipanggilnya Mikoto.

"Kemana Fugaku? Ada hal menarik di perusahaan yang aku harus sampaikan padanya." Tanya _tou-san_ pada Mikoto _baa-san._

"Aku di sini Minato. Ada hal menarik apa?" ucap seorang pria bernama Fugaku Uchiha; Fugaku _jii-san_.

"Kau tunggu di situ. Aku akan ganti pakaian dulu dan akan menceritakannya padamu. Aku yakin kau akan senang." Ucap _tou-san_ pada Fugaku _jii-san_ yang sedang menyeruput kopinya di ruang keluarga.

"He-eh.. kau sudah pulang, dobe rambut duren?" hah.. terdengar suara yang paling aku benci di rumah ini. Musuh bebuyutan ku sekaligus sahabat baikku.

"Kau sudah melihatku di sini, bukan? Sasuke pantat ayam?" jawabku tak kalah sinisnya dari Sasuke.

"Kau berani mengejekku, hm?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang _stay cool_. Wajahnya memang tampan, kuakui itu. Anak-anak perempuan di sekolahku sangat suka padanya lantaran dia ganteng. Tapi, namanya juga musuh bebuyutan. Aku juga punya fans kok. Memangnya hanya dia yang tampan dan keren? Aku juga bisa. Dan itu terbukti dengan jumlah fans kami yang sama banyaknya.

"Mengapa tidak?" balasku.

"Anoo~ Naru-kun, Sasuke-niisan. Kalian tak usah bertengkar malam-malam ya? Nanti ributnya kedengeran sama tetangga." Ucap seorang anak perempuan bernama Hinata Uchiha, yang tak lain adalah adiknya Sasuke pantat ayam.

"Hinata, rumah ini punya fasilitas kedap suara. Jadi, takkan terdengar sampai ke rumah tetangga." Kata Sasuke pantat ayam pada adik perempuan satu-satunya yang ia miliki.

"Jadi, kita mulai sekarang?" tanyaku sambil memasang kuda-kuda bertarung ala beladiri karate. "Kalau itu maumu." Si Sasuke juga memasang kuda-kuda yang sama sepertiku. Dia juga menggeluti bidang beladiri yang sama denganku.

JDUK JDUK

"A-adududuhh! Itachi-niisan! Apa-apaan kau?" protes Sasuke yang kepalanya di jitak oleh kakak laki-laki satu-satunya; Itachi Uchiha.

"Itachi-niisan! Kenapa aku juga ikutan di jitak?" protesku juga.

"Kalian ini. Bisa tidak, ngga usah berisik sehari saja? Apa kalian tak tahu aku yang sudah kelas 3 SMP ini akan ada ujian? Hm?" jawabnya santai dengan senyum, tapi makna senyumnya itu terbalik dengan senyuman khas pangeran baik hati yang bisa meluluh lantakkan semua siswi-siswi di sekolahnya.

"Tapi! Sasuke yang mulai duluan!" aku tak terima ikut-ikutan disalahkan.

"Kau juga sih, memancing emosiku!" Sasuke juga tak terima kalau hanya dirinya saja yang disalahkan.

"Hei, 2 bocah lelaki tampan layaknya diriku. Kalian tak malu dilihat oleh Hinata yang umurnya saja baru 4 tahun sudah bisa bersikap selayaknya para _lady_ dari keluarga terhormat?"

'_kenapa kami harus tampan layaknya dirimu hah?'_ batinku bersamaan dengan Sasuke.

"Pst.. dobe, hitungan ketiga, lari ya?" bisik Sasuke padaku. Aku hanya menganggukan kepala sedikit tanda mengerti.

"1.."

"Jadi, lebih baik kalian tenang saja bermain di ruang bermain ya? Aku antar kalian berdua." Kata Itachi-niisan seraya mendekati kami berdua.

"2.."

"Ayo, aku antar. Apa ingin aku gendong?" tanya Itachi-niisan yang takkan pernah kami jawab 'ya'. Kalau dia menggendong kami, bisa mati hancur tubuh kami. Sebab, Itachi-niisan kalau menggendong anak kecil tak pernah lembut. Selalu dicengkram dengan keras.

"3! Kabur!" teriak Sasuke.

"Hiiii..." aku ikutan kabur mengikuti Sasuke. Hinata? Hanya bengong tak mengerti kenapa kami kabur. Sebab Hinata belum pernah merasakan gendongannya Itachi-niisan. Secara, Itachi-niisan dilarang Mikoto-baasan menggendong Hinata.

Anehkan? Rumah ini terdiri dari 2 keluarga; Namikaze dan Uchiha. Kenapa bisa begitu? Karena orang tua kami adalah sahabat karib yang tak ingin terpisahkan. Makanya, mereka membuat rumah untuk ditinggali bersama. Orang tua kami, yang lulusan Universitas Konoha dengan 4 nilai tertinggi seangkatan mereka, sangatlah pintar dan jenius dimana saat mereka lulus universitas, mereka berusia 17 tahun. Juga mereka adalah 4 orang yang populer dikalangan orang-orang berjabatan tinggi sebagai '4 jenius cakep'(norak ya? Cuma kepikiran itu sih -_-). Sudah satu sekolah dari kecil, dewasanya juga satu perusahaan dan satu rumah. Apa lagi yang mau dijadiin satu hah?

Sehingga, gen mereka yang membawa kecakepan dan kejeniusan turun kepada kami berempat. Itachi-niisan, usia 10 tahun sudah berada di bangku 3 SMP. Aku dan Sasuke, usia 6 tahun berada di bangku 5 SD. Hinata, usia 4 tahun berada di bangku 3 SD. Dengan orang tua yang seperti itu tentu saja kami berempat berada di satu sekolah yang memiliki tingkat pendidikan dari TK sampai Universitas, Konoha School. Dan berkat keistimewaan ini, kami dijauhi teman-teman kami.

* * *

><p>Ini baru perkenalan, kawan! Kalian sudah tahu setiap pribadi keluargaku, juga diriku. Mereka yang amat kucintai, yang teramat kusayangi.<p>

Dan karena sebuah konflik perusahaan, keluarga kami yang tadinya sangat teramat berbahagia, terancam bahaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

Mind to Review?


End file.
